It Never Ends
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-authored with DrowsyFantasy. Part 2 of the Not Over Yet series. If you haven't read "No Where Else to Turn" then read it first otherwise you'll be lost. Features the entire A-Team. Face/Charissa and Charissa/OC pairing.
1. Chap 1: Mini Vacation

**Disclaimer:** The A-Team and associated characters do not belong to us. Any original characters you see in this story however does.

**Authors' Notes: **Welcome. If you happened across this story and haven't read "No Where Else to Turn" then stop and go and read that first otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on. To those rejoining us on this journey, welcome back. :) We're happy to have you reading. And yes this story will be going into adult themes hence the M rating. Also it will start getting darker in nature as we go on, you have been warned.

**

* * *

**

**It Never Ends**

_Part two in the Not Over Yet series_

Murdock got them onto the ship, using one of his more obscure accents and befriending the head cook, "I'm going to be spending most of my time in the kitchens, boys and girls, but y'all are free to move about the cabins. You're not expected to do any heavy lifting, but you may wanna find out where the towels and things are, just in case somebody asks."

Charissa nodded and then headed towards the staff cabins and frowned at how small they were, but she had dealt with worse. She stripped out of her shirt and tossed it aside and began to look over her upper body, "Hm. Not as bad as I thought." She commented and began to try to take care of the small cut on her neck by herself.

Face checked his own body and found a bruise spreading across his chest from where the goon was holding him, "Lucky I didn't get a cracked rib." he groused, testing all of his body parts to make sure.

"Same. Just a little bruised up." She muttered and then hissed in pain, "Damn it." She was having a hard time bandaging the cut on her neck and paused for a moment to pull her hair up out of the way before attempting again.

"Here." Face came over and gently tied her hair back, holding it up off the back of her neck, "You were pretty impressive out there today, you know that."

"Thanks." She chuckled slightly, "I have my moments, but that's the first time you've ever seen me in the quote field." She finally got it bandaged and turned facing him, her eyes studying him, "Are you… okay?" She was concerned; she knew this hadn't been easy on him in any way.

"I'm not there yet, but I will be." he said, honest and quiet. He was fixing his little black clip-on bow-tie. "I'm gonna go mix and mingle, maybe pass out some drinks. You may want to play guard duty so you don't have to do anything that'll strain your injury."

She nodded slowly, "Alright, just be careful." She hesitated for a moment, almost as though she wanted to kiss him but thought better of it. Everything felt weird at the moment, surreal. She needed to adjust she figured, "I'll ditch the staff look and play random passenger; I'll see you around out there." She smiled and grabbed some normal clothing and shuffled into the small bathroom, freshened up and changed. When she emerged she was alone, she looked around for a moment before slipping out, careful as not to be noticed and headed for the upper deck.

Face swept by the kitchen first, gathering some trays, and then headed for the first-class dining lounge, bringing drinks and listening to random conversations. He tried to enjoy himself, and ended up dazzling a table of nice young ladies who tittered when he told them a scandelous joke with a wink. However, he kept his eyes and ears open - just in case.

She was very casually dressed, especially for her. She had on a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top and sandals. Her hair was free and loose and danced around her face as he explored the different decks.

She happened passed a group of elderly women talking about this and that and paused when one of them mentioned the travesty it was that her friend hadn't made it at the last minute, "And she's still getting charged for the cabin. What a shame!"

This caused Charissa to smile, if the guys could act, well so could she, "I'm sorry, you all look so familiar. I think you're friends of my Grandmother?"

The women turned and gasped, "Oh! Oh! You're DiDi's granddaughter! Looks just like her, Alice, isn't it?"

Charissa cringed a little at the name, "Yes, um hi. I was on my way home, studying at abroad and my Grandmother told me to take her cruise tour, she's terribly ill with a bad cold. Poor thing." In an instant the older women had her under their wings and were getting her settled in her "grandmother's" cabin and taking her shopping when she explained she had decided to take up the offer at the last minute.

Murdock was lucky he'd made friends with the chef, because the other staff wanted him thrown out. He was making odd concoctions that nobody had ordered, and was trying to pass them off as "specialties". They didn't taste too bad, but that was because they didn't notice the 'spices' he'd added.

Hannibal remained by the pool area, fetching towels and making sure nobody fell in. He overheard some conversations about recent events in the mideast, but nothing suspicious.

She figured the guys would be proud of her, she now had access to places that the staff may not and she could keep tabs on the going ons of passengers better. She had been talked into going out to the pool area and slipped into a simple black one piece suit. She had found a rather daring bikini but figured her bruised ribs would stand out like a sore thumb so a one piece it was.

She settled on lounge chair and closed her eyes behind a pair of shades enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. After a while she opened her eyes and caught sight of Hannibal giving him a nod before deciding that the water might feel good and slowly worked her way into the pool with a long sigh. Later she'd seek out the hot tub, but right now the cool water felt like a giant ice pack.

Hannibal noticed Sosa on deck, realizing she'd switched roles. He made his way over to her, bending to motion to her chair, "Shall I leave a fresh towel for you, ma'am?"

She smiled, "I'm good thanks." She made sure no one was paying attention to them before she leaned up and spoke, "I figured it might be good to have eyes and ears every where possible. So I'm playing as a granddaughter of a guest that bowed out at the last minute so I took her place." She informed him so he'd be aware, "So around everyone else it's… Alice." It wasn't that she didn't like the name, it was just that it wasn't her name.

Hannibal nodded, "well, miss Alice, as long as we stay alert, we'll be safe. Have a nice swim." he moved along.

"Thank you." She nodded and floated along in the water, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool ocean breeze as she relaxed.

B.A. was having a bit of a harder time. He'd moved down below decks and was being harassed by some of the passengers who seemed to have mistaken him for a bellhop who'd lost their bags.

Charissa quirked a brow at the sound of loud feminine laughter and shook her head, "He's good, too good." She chuckled lightly and wondered how BA and Murdock were fairing.

Face waltzed out with two nubile young ladies in bikinis on his arms, both bubbly blondes that were just dying for "personal swim lessons". However, when Face caught a glimpse of Charissa, he swallowed and paused. He wasn't on a mission, he didn't have to seduce anyone, and he felt a little awkward if she was going to be able to see this the whole time.

She happened to open her eyes and there he was with two typical blondes. Yeah, this was going to be interesting, especially since she knew a deer caught in the headlights look when she saw one. She arched a brow at him and slowly climbed out of the pool, making her movements slow deliberately as she keep her gaze leveled at him while she did so. She sauntered over to the lounge chair she had claimed and settled herself onto it, arching her back a little as she got comfortable.

Face coughed a little and excused himself, to the protesting whines of the two blondes. He stopped over at Charissa, waiting calmly, yet at attention, "Can I help you with anything, Miss?" he asked, glancing down at her. Hopefully he hadn't incited her wrath. He knew he'd pay for that later on.

She glanced up at him beneath her sunglasses and smiled, "Well you could step a little to the left, you're blocking my sun." Her tone was pleasant, she wasn't mad at him… she figured if he could play then so could she a little, "I think those two bimbo—I mean blondes over there are in much more dire need of your… services then I am." She had lowered the glasses from her eyes and was peering over them at him as she finished her rather suggestive sentence. She was playing with fire and she knew it, but a part of her wanted to push him and see just how long it took before he snapped. Problem was, she had it in her head that he probably wouldn't and she wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"Oh, but not if it interferes with any plans that you and I might make, miss..." He trailed off, wondering what her new cover name was.

She arched a brow at him, "If I need anything I'll be sure to ask." She said with a very obvious sound of promise to her voice. She slipped her glasses back into place and relaxed, "Run along now, go play." She motioned him off with her hand.

Fine. If she was going to play with him like that - fine. Face did an about-face and walked back to the ladies - his most flirtacious grin on - and hooked their arms, "Shall we then?" He asked as he led them away. They giggled.

She blinked and scowled slightly, he was calling her out. Fine. She knew how to play and she'd play. She relaxed and thought of how to get even when suddenly a shadow blocked her sun and she spoke without looking, "What did I say about blocking my sun?" She assumed it was Face, but the voice that answered her did not belong to him at all.

It was a cultured British accent, "I'm sorry?"

She blinked and sat up, her glasses falling from her face as she beheld the owner of the voice, he was tall, blonde and handsome, "Sorry... I thought you were someone else."

The man laughed and sat down on the chair next to her, "No worries Alice."

She blinked, and then mentally swore up a storm.

"Don't remember me do you?" He chuckled, "Last time we saw each other we were five, I'm Devon." He reached out and took her hand kissing it.

Oooh boy was she in trouble.

Face didn't even take note of that as he walked away - but Hannibal did. He was manning the towel racks for now, and when the strange man approached Charissa to take and kiss her hand, his eyebrow peaked. This was not good. Was it someone he knew, who recognized her? Or was it someone deliberately trying to make trouble?

She smiled nervously at the man as he gave her back her hand. She felt tingly all over, but not completely in a good way, "Oh you're..." She snapped her fingers.

"Marie's grandson." He answered for her.

She nodded, "Ah, right." Shiiiit. She said to herself mentally and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hannibal was watching, "How are you?" She played her part and engaged in conversation with him; nodding, laughing and smiling at the approprate times.

* * *

**Uh-oh... interesting little development isn't it. **

**We love reviews :D They make us a happy lot. **


	2. Chap 2: Complications

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, we just like to play with it. Take that how you will. Hahaha

**Authors' Notes: **Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. We'll update two chapters a day unless something unforseen happens. :) Also we've casted Paul Bettany as Devon see my profile for a picture.

* * *

"Out! Out of the kitchen!"

"But I -"

"OUT!"

Murdock was unceremoneously kicked out of the kitchens. He harrumphed to himself, storming up the staircase to the upper decks, "It was only a little bit of lighter fluid...wouldn't have hurt that much..." He pouted, and smiled when he passed BA on his way, "Hello."

"You got kicked out the kitchens, didn't you?" The sergeant teased, "Crazy fool trying to poison us all."

She had really gotten herself into a jam this time and she'd have no choice but to play her part and play it well. She could tell this Devon was taking quite a liking to her and wondered if they… he and the real Alice had been kiddie boyfriend and girlfriend. This wasn't good. She quickly tried to think of an escape.

Suddenly he tapped her nose making her back up in a defensive manner, "Sorry, what did you say?" She almost put the drop on the guy.

" I asked if you had dinner plans, my Grandmother suggested strongly that I show you a good time."

She mentally face palmed, "Um. Sure. Sounds like fun." She didn't want to be rude and plus she could use him to her advantage, Face would never know what hit him.

"Excellent. Seven then."

She nodded with a small smile, "Seven." She watched him walk away and slid back down in the lounge with a loud sigh.

Murdock and B.A. entered the main pool area just as Devon was leaving, and didn't make the connection until they saw the expression on Charissa's face.

Murdock was still wearing a chef's hat and a long white coat,"You all right?" he asked her, as B.A. went to meet up with Hannibal and give a report.

"Not exactly." She muttered and shook her head, "I thought I was being clever and instead got bit in the ass." She stood slowly and gathered her things, "And I'm masquarading as a passenger, just so you know." She explained the rest to him quickly, and eyed her watch with a sigh, "Well I need to go get ready for my dinner date." She exclaimed and trotted off wondering what to wear. Deep down, Charissa Sosa was more of a girly girl than she wanted to admit.

Murdock shrugged, then continued along his way. A few people stopped him to ask what was on the dinner menu, and he winked at them: "a special surprise". B.A. had so far heard nothing suspicious below decks, and Hannibal was beginning to feel as if this really was going to be a vacation for them. Well, maybe not for Sosa.

An hour and a half later she was seated in the grand dining room with seven old women and one dashing young man. She had opted for a navy blue dress that held a little hint of a sparkle to it. She smiled and laughed, playing her role so well that she decided she deserved an Oscar. She hadn't seen Face again since the pool and wondered if Hannibal had informed him or not. She sipped some of the red wine that had been poured for them and waited for their dinner to be brought out.

When it was she watched as everyone eyed their plates oddly, when hers was placed before her she saw why, "I'm going to kill that crazy son of a—"

"Did you say something, Alice?"

She blinked and looked up, "No, just wondering aloud what sort of cusinine this is." She poked at it with her fork, it had Murdock written all over it.

Murdock was very proud of his dinner special. So much so that he was working as a waiter and watching everyone eat. Most people were surprised...some, at least, seemed to be enjoying it.

B.A. meanwhile, was helping Hannibal clean up in the general meeting area. As he was clearing out the unlocked cabinets, he heard someone hissing a whisper inside a storage room. Curious, he put his ear to the door and listened in.

"...not here, dont' you understand, we can't do it now!"

"You're not working for him any more, you're working for me, and I say we do it now!" There was a pause, "If you don't kill him before we get to the United States, you're going over the railing."

She made it look like she was eating, especially after everyone at her table exclaimed how good it was. Soon the room became more casual and the small seven piece orchestra began to play and Devon smiled at her. Good lord did he had a nice smile.

"Care to dance?" He stood offering her his hand.

She smiled and thought, why not. She nodded and took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

He twirled her out from him and then pulled her in close, very close, making her swallow hard, "You look… beautiful." He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

She smiled, blushing, "You're too kind." She stated, ducking her head in a coy manner.

Murdock was watching them carefully, feeling a bit like a protective little brother.

B.A. listened until they had finished their conversation, then went back to sweeping as he watched the two men leave. He immediately went to find Hannibal," We got a problem. They're planning to off the captian and hijack this ship."

He smiled down at her as they swayed and noticed she seemed nervous, "You look like you could use some air." He offered and smiled.

She nodded, "Yes, please. It's a little stuffy." She admitted and blinked in surprise as the man took liberties with her, lacing their fingers together as he escorted her out into the night air. She smiled, but shivered slightly as the cool ocean air hit her bare shoulders.

"Here."

Before she could protest, the man had removed his dinner jacket and tucked it around her shoulders, "Thank you." She smiled and then looked out over the ocean.

"Not good." Hannibal gritted his teeth. No smoking below decks. "Did they mention a timeline?"

"No." B.A. said. "But they need to do it before we hit the mid-atlantic, so that gives us about 24 hours."

"We need to find the others."

Murdock watched as the man took Sosa out of the main dining area, and eyed them suspiciously. Instead of following, though, he went to the table they'd been sitting at and began serenading the ladies with some improv opera, in tune with the orchestra.

They talked, she tried to be her character, treating it like a play and they were but actors. She laughed and found herself really enjoying Devon's company. Her mind however kept reminding her this was nothing but a ruse and also that she was using the poor man for her own means.

"Moonlight suits you."

She felt him turning her to face him, she looked up slowly, feeling like she was stuck in some romance movie, "Thanks?" She had never had anyone talked to her as such before, sure Face had called her beautiful… but he wasn't refined, he was rough around the edges.

Devon smiled warmly at her, "I've decided I'm going to kiss you."

Her breath hitched a little as his face drew closer. When their lips met there wasn't a spark, but he was warm and inviting, almost too gentle.

Face burst out of the cabin, clad only ina towel, as the two blonde women shrieked and chased after him. He burst onto the scene beside the dining hall, where Sosa and another man were kissing. He stopped dead, the two blondes bumping into his back.

"Issomething wrong, Face?" one of them asked.

This was all new to her; she was used to deep and sudden kisses full of heat, passion and the occasional anger tossed in. She wasn't used to slow and gentle and it felt odd without any stubble burning across her chin and cheeks. Her hand rested lightly on his chest as she held his coat in place with her other.

Hearing voices the two parted suddenly and Charissa blinked, there was Face in nothing but a towel if you could call it that and two women behind him, the blondes from earlier. The corner of her lips tilted upwards as she saw the look on his face and she arched a daring brow at him. She knew exactly what she was doing, especially now.

Devon meanwhile looked horrified and the spectacle before them and tried to shield her from it, "Have some decency man." He chided Face.

Sorry, lost that a long time ago." He apologized, backing away with the two giggling blondes.

Another staff member came out to chastise him for fraternizing with the crew. The bubbly blondes grabbed him as well and took off with both men.

"C'est l'amour..." Murdock said softly, as he came out, then launched into a French love song.

She shook her head slowly and glanced up at Devon who looked rather agitated.

"Unbelievable. I'm going to have to speak with the Captain about his less than impressive staff."

She held back a small snicker and then rolled her eyes as Murdock's voice filled the air, "I'm feeling a little tired, care to escort me back to my room?" She smiled at him as he agreed to her offer and escorted her below.

He was a perfect gentleman, pausing at her door and taking her key from her and opening it for her, "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He leaned in and placed a small quick kiss on her lips before turning and exiting down the hall.

Once he was gone, she walked or rather more like stalked into the room and slammed the door closed hard behind her, "Damn you Face!" She yelled out and then realized she still had Devon's coat about her shoulders and laughed, finding it oddly funny for some reason.

"Gee, I didn't know you hated me that much." Face said from her chair, amused, standing and walking towards her. He'd managed to lose the towel on his way to her room, having found it out from some cute little old ladies along the way.

He was getting to her first, his little games, screwing around with those blondes. It pissed her off more than she wanted it to. But she knew if she was this flustered by his actions that he was just as much so over hers. She jumped as his voice suddenly cut through the air; she turned and realized he was naked in her room, "How did you…" She backed up, but was stopped short by the bed behind her.

"I have my ways." he smirked in the dim light of the cabin, "Besides. I know you missed me."

B.A. and Hannibal had found Murdock, but since none of them knew where Face or Sosa was, they elected to go and scope out the captain and his quarters.

* * *

**Ooooo naked Face! I bet you all know what's coming neeeeext. Not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait until we post the next two chapters.**


	3. Chap 3: You Win Again

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, but if we did you'd get... well stuff like this chapter hahaha. And the lyrics at the beginning belong to the Bee Gees respectively.

**Authors' Notes: **Just fair warning, the following scene is one of the reasons why this fic is rated **M** for Mature. You have been warned. Cold showers will be provided afterwards if needed.

* * *

_I'm gonna break down your defenses, one by one_  
_I'm gonna hit you from all sides, lay your fortress open wide_  
_Nobody stops this body from taking you_

_**You Win Again by the Bee Gees**_

* * *

"And how do you figure that?" She narrowed her eyes. She pondered trying to move around the bed, but that would make her look ridiculous. She rested her hands on her hips, Devon's coat falling from her shoulders as she stared at him in the dim lights.

Well, if you didn't, you'd be with that other guy right now." Face inspected his fingernails and then grinned at her again, "What's his name, by the way? He's a charmer."

She held her ground, he had her cornered and she knew it, "Devon." She told him, "And he's a gentleman, so of course I'm not still with him." She shot at him, curious as to how he would take it and if it would ruffle his feathers at all.

"You never did like it gentle, I remember." Face's grin darkened a little, lust twinkling in his eyes, "If it were me, I'd be ripping that dress off your shoulders and claiming your soft, warm lips like I owned them."

She shivered, memories flashing through her mind of him and her. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes a second to regain control and gave him a hard, daring look, "And yet there you are, all talk." She folded her arms, a brow arching as she tilted her chin upwards in that haughty manner she possessed.

"Fraternization is not permitted among the staff and passengers." Face chuckled, leaning over the bed and planting his hands on the blanket, "But we do make exceptions. The only thing is - I don't know if you have any other dresses to wear if I rip this one off and leave it on the floor."

The heat coming from his eyes alone was overwhelming. She knew if she moved even an inch that would be it, the game would be up. She did move however, unfolding her arms to lift her hand and make a talking motion with one, resting the other on her hips, "What's the matter, those blondes wear you out?" She turned and walked away from him.

"Oh, they just started me up." Face walked behind her, arms going round her waist and upper body, pulling her back so she could feel his heat, feel his desire for her.

She gasped as he pulled her back against him, her arms trapped within his. Her breath came out hard as she stood there for a moment gaining her bearings. Once she had them, she realized she could touch the bare flesh of his thighs. She did so, digging her nails into his skin even so subtly at first, "You haven't won yet." Her heavy tone however was suggesting otherwise.

"No, but I'm certainly not losing." He hissed a little at her nails in his flesh, pushing his hips against her lower back, sliding his mouth down to kiss and nip at the side of her throat.

If he thought she would just melt back into him, he had another thing coming. But it had been ages since she had been touched, let alone like this and her body screamed for it. Her head lulled to the side, letting him have better access as her nails bit deeper, letting him know he was doing something very right, "No… you're… not." Her voice was breathy now as she closed her eyes.

Face concentrated for a moment, ignoring the pain in his thighs, and found a spot on Charissa's throat that he knew she loved. It wouldn't automatically make her melt into his arms, but it would certainly make her knees wobble a little bit. He eyed the bed out of the corner of his eye and growled a little as he sucked a bruise there.

She wobbled alright, she almost stumbled. Her nails left his thighs, her hands flexing as she slightly struggled against him, "Face." She hissed between clenched teeth, her heart racing slightly now. He was going to push her until she begged for it, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction at least not yet anyways.

One hand had wandered to her thigh and was sliding up and down, inching ever closer to her hip, running along the edge of her panties. The other was still wrapped around her lower belly, broad palm over hers, and he moved to kiss her, deep and slow and searing.

Before she could stop it, a small moan escaped her and into his mouth. With her arms a little freer she gripped his for stability as he began to break down her defenses one by one. Her chest rose and fell in deep but short movements as she reached back with one hand and buried her fingers in his hair forcing him to deepen the kiss as she gripped his always oddly soft hair. She had lost track of where his hands were, all she knew was if he let go of her she'd fall to the floor.

Screw the bed, he was ready for the wall, the floor, anything. He slipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her through the silk there, pushing up against her again and again, groaning into his kisses, his other hand pushing her dress up further.

This felt good, too good. She was fighting a losing battle. Her body arched back against his as she finally found out where his one hand was. Her legs almost buckled as he stroked her and she shifted her weight back against him letting him support her. She nibbled at his lower lip, her body giving off small quivers of excitement as she struggled to keep on her feet in the heels she was wearing.

"What do you want, Charissa...?" He murmured in her ear, low and husky, "Shall I put us in bed? Shall I fuck you on the floor? Or do you just want me to do you against the wall...?" He pressed her into the wall of the cabin, rocking against her, rubbing his fingertips until he could feel a bit of wetness seeping through.

The tension that had been building between them swelled a thousand fold as he continued to tease her and make her want to beg, she almost want too, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She couldn't think straight, her legs were trembling and she was grateful for the wall she was now trapped against, "Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me." She hissed at him, making it sound like a direct order. Her hand snuck back between them, her fingers closing around him and squeezing in a not very gentle manner, but not enough to hurt him either of course.

Face gasped and moaned as she found his cock and squeezed, a little harsh but nothing punishing, "You got it," he panted, pulling down her panties with one hand and turning her around to face him. With her back against the wall, Face pushed her up and spread her thighs, kissing her with an animal noise as he slid inside her.

She barely had time to register him turning her around before she felt him slide into her. She cried out, arching against him, "Fuck." Her language normally didn't get colorful except in moments like this and only with him, or when she was seriously pissed. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as she dug the sharp heels of her shoes into the back of his legs. She gripped his arms, her nails and fingers holding onto him tight. Any sounds she made now were swallowed by him as she rolled her hips.

Face didn't let any time go to waste. He didn't bother trying to remove the rest of her dress, just kissed every inch of skin he could reach and continued to fuck her into the wall. After a few endless moments, someone knocked on the wall and told them to cut it out. Face merely growled and thrust harder.

She had recovered from being addicted to him years ago, but now that resistance was shattered and she knew she'd never be able to quit now. He was her drug and only now in the throes of passion did she realize how damned much she missed him, craved him. The few lovers she had had after him were never enough, she could drain them dry and it just didn't give her that fix. She laughed at the pounding on the wall and cried out a little louder, they had always enjoyed pissing the neighbors off.

He grinned at her eager enthusiasm, knowing that she enjoyed pissing off the people next door as much as he did. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, lightly, sucking mostly, as his thrusts became more erratic and quick.

He was able to do her in such a way that pain mixed with pleasure, it felt good and she knew that afterwards she'd be sore but a good kind of sore. She hissed as he bit into her shoulder and arched against him, her nails raking down his back, "We're so going to get complaints." She managed to moan out; shaking with laughter and the fact he was driving her hard and fast towards her edge.

"Oh I hope so." Face gasped, grinning and kissing her again. She slipped a little in his arms, as he was slick with sweat, and it changed the angle as he continued.

She gasped at the shift and jutted her hips out twisting them, her legs tightening around him as she tightened in other places as well. Now it would be a game to see who could make who come first. She remembered the one time she had actually managed to make him go first. She smirked beneath his lips and began to fight to take over the rhythm of their movements.

Face couldn't help it - he was too close to the edge anyway, and he was taking out all his frustration and previous anxiety in this. He had a high sex drive, needed it, and he couldn't stop himself. "God - shit - gonna - fuck -"

She smirked and pressed herself against him, forcing him to go as deep as possible inside her as she left red marks up and down his back. She kept saying his name over and over again, she was so close and when she felt him go it wasn't even a second later she joined him. She clawed him then, her head falling back against the wall as she screamed for him.

Face roared as he came, arms shaking from where they were braced against the wall. His entire body shook with exertion and pleasure as he slowly sank down into her, moaning softly, "Mmm..."

The knocking on the wall ceased, and a muttering voice slowly went away.

Her body was shaking hard enough that her teeth were chattering, she laughed and wrapped her arms around him, her body sagging against his. She couldn't think, her mind was nothing but a buzz of white noise. Her legs slowly began to slip from around him, her strength wasted as she somehow managed to kick her heels off so she wouldn't break her ankles when her feet touched the floor. Her movements made him slip out from her causing her body to buck on its own accord as she cried out again hoarsely before she rested back against the wall, her arms falling from him, as she panted hard her chest rising and falling fast.

Face chuckled weakly as he began to catch his breath. He kissed her again, tugging her away from the wall to flop onto the bed. He howled in pain as the deep scratches rubbed against the fabric, and quickly turned onto his stomach, "Owww...motherfucking oww..."

Her dress was stuck to her skin, her hair wet with sweat, strands sticking to her cheeks and forehead. She was grateful for the bed, but blinked as he moved and then saw his back and cringed, "Sorry." She said half heartedly, she liked marking him and she was already growing stiff and sore as she laid there, "Ugh. I need to get this dress off me now." She muttered and began to wrestle with it.

Face folded his arms and rested his cheek on them, smiling as he watched her strip down, "God, you are really gorgeous." He blinked lazily, chuckling.

She blushed, but it wasn't noticeable, her skin still being flushed from moments ago. She ended up having to ruin the dress to get it off and then walked into the bathroom and came back a moment later with some aloe to help sooth his back a little. She knelt next to him and trailed a finger down his spine, teasing him just a little before beginning to apply some of the aloe, "This might sting a little but it will help." She warned and promised.

"As long as it doesn't rub off. I'm gonna have to sleep over the covers on my stomach." he winced as she rubbed it in. It did sting, but at the same time, it cooled the burning sensation. "Don't know how much sleep I'm going to get."

She smirked and leaned down and blew air across the cuts, she was being a tad evil and she knew it, "After that? It's going to take me a week to fully calm down. Shit." After she was done applying the aloe, she place feather light kisses across the cuts that looked the worst.

"Mmmf. Mmm...nnn." Face made little noises of pleasure and pain, twitching lightly under her touches, "Keep that up, Char, and I'll have to do it again. And my back will only get worse."

She smirked and ran her tongue across his shoulder blade, daring him just a little as she reached down with one hand and tickled his side, "There's no way in hell you recovered that fast." She stated matter-of-factly as she slowly lowered herself beside him, a small sigh leaving her lips from the soreness that her body was beginning to feel all over.

"I told you, those two only started me up. Since you first called with the mission, I haven't had sex. Men have needs. Me more than others." he pointed out with a cheeky wink.

She shot up and looked at him, "Are you telling me you haven't slept with another woman since…" Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Bull. Shit." She knew better, he was a sexual person, he craved it the way some people craved chocolate, "And no kidding." She said in light of his needs comment.

"When have I had time?" he pointed out. "Haven't had sex in a week, you're wondering why I'm almost ready to go again."

"You really are part rabbit." She said and flopped back down on the bed shaking her head slowly, "But I was going to say if you didn't fuck at least one chic after I left you I was going to have a heart attack." She kept mum about her own carnal activities after him, she had become quite the little whore for lack of a better term.

"Oh, it kind of happened." Face said lightly. He wasn't so much addicted to sex as he...well, it was more of an unconscious addiction, if such a thing were possible. It was like it curbed the pounding headaches he sometimes go, or soothed his stomach, or...or something. It brought him back to a level of normalcy, rather than exciting him. Of course, it made him feel great, but at the same time - it was a needed thing, nonetheless.

"Kind of?" She blinked, "How can it kind of…" She thought a moment and decided she really didn't want to know, "Never mind. Forget I asked." She stretched out like a lazy satisfied cat and muttered a little at the burn in her muscles as she moved.

Face inched his way up the bed to place his head on the pillow. He really was tired by now, and maybe he would get some decent sleep - as long as he didn't roll onto his back. He placed himself between Charissa and the wall; this would hopefully keep him immobilized.

She turned and fitted herself against him and tried to rest as well, she wondered why the others hadn't come looking for either of them yet. Hell she wondered why they hadn't gotten a knock on the door and questions by staff if everyone was okay in the room. She smirked a little and drifted into a hard deep sleep, probably the best sleep she'd had in four years give or take.

Hannibal and B.A. found the Captain's quarters and made notes on the area. Murdock had wandered off somewhere, but at least they could make plans once they met up with their other teammates in the morning. They both headed off to bed as well.

* * *

**Wooo weee, that was hot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hahaha cold showers are to the left. **


	4. Chap 4: Vacation's Over

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, we just enjoy playing in other people's sandboxes.

**Authors' Notes: **Hope you all recovered from that last chapter hahahaha. Anyhow, moving on... unfortunately.

* * *

She was sleeping peacefully, the bed was torn apart, the blankets tossed aside in favor of the sheet only. She lay curled tight against him, one arm thrown over his side and the other trapped between them. At some point during the remaining hours of the night she had turned to face him in her sleep, her head tucked beneath his chin, turned so her cheek was pressed into his chest near his heart. At the knock, she jumped awake in alarm and swore bad enough to make a sailor blush as she snatched a robe and fitted it around her then went to the door and peered out the peep hole, "Sonofabitch."

Devon knocked again hearing muffled sounds, "Alice?" He called.

She groaned loudly in a not good way and tossed a pillow at Face, "Wake up and hide in the bathroom, now!" She ordered him.

Face stumbled into the bathroom and climbed into the cupboard under the sink, muttering to himself about the whole thing, but remained silent. He pulled some things in front of himself and waited.

"Just a minute!" She called out. She watched the man make a face outside her door and once Face was gone did she open the door slightly and peer out, not really caring that she looked like hell undoubtedly.

"Rough night?" Devon questioned in concern.

Charissa fought hard not to snicker, "You have no idea." She said, deciding to play on the fact she looked like she had had a rough night.

"Are you okay?" He moved to step into the room.

She stopped him, "You don't want to come in here… dinner didn't agree with me very well last night." She said, swallowing hard for added affect. She watched the concern in the man's eyes grow.

"Do you need anything? Can I do anything?" He offered.

"Let me go back to bed? I feel like I have the world's worst hangover." Again she tried not to snicker because that was a pretty accurate way to put it.

He nodded, "Sure, sure. May I check on you later?" He asked.

"Um. I'll call you, hows that?" She watched the concern change to annoyance but he nodded and she shut the door and locked it.

Face poked his head out of the cabinet and glared at her, "Is the Gentleman gone?" he waited for a response before making any more moves.

She arched a brow, "How in the hell did you manage to squeeze in there?" She nodded, "Yes, my gentleman caller is gone." She stated in a very over the top southern belle like accent as she turned and leaned back against the door with a sigh of frustration.

"Human origami." Face uncurled himself and stretched as he stood up, "Scarlett, d'you mind if I use your shower for a bit? I hope you don't give a damn..."

She rolled her eyes, "Just save me some hot water." She remarked and hunted up the room service menu ordering them some breakfast and then pulled out something to wear for the day and worked on getting rid of the blue dress that cluttered the floor here and there.

Face enjoyed the wash, though his back still stung when the water ran over it. It would take at least a few days to heal those properly.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroom service!" A cheerful voice called, knocking on the door, "Comin' up, comin' up just for you, you betcha betcha betcha! Commmme and get it!"

She froze, "Uh oh." She knew that voice, this was going to be… awkward, possibly. She thought quickly and took a chair from the small table jammed it under the door handle of the bathroom and then answered the door, "Hey Murdock." She made sure her robe was good and tight around her and that her hair was falling just right so the lovely little mark Face had left on her neck was not viewable.

Murdock smiled as she opened the door. He was dressed in a fresh-pressed uniform, looking none the worse for wear that he hadn't slept at all least night, "Mornin'! Hey, it's you!" He brightened when he saw who it was, "Oh we been lookin' for you! Hannibal's gonna be mighty glad I found you." He laid the tray on a small table in her room, "You seen Face anywhere round here? We been lookin' for him too."

She pursed her lips a moment and smiled, her eyes going back and forth from the bathroom door to Murdock, "Uh… hm. Can't say that I have." She smiled at him and tried to figure out how to get him to leave without being rude.

"Hey! Hey, is that Murdock?" Face tried the door, "Hey!" He banged on it, "Charissa! Let me out!"

Murdock leaped in surprise, "Holy floatin' honey! Is that Facey? Hey Facey, it's me, Murdock!"

"Shit." She face palmed and looked at Murdock and then back to the door, "That's… weird. Wonder how he got in there." She tried to act completely clueless as she walked over to the door and removed the chair quickly with a nervous sigh.

Face scowled as he opened the door, frowning even more at Murdock's cheerful grin and wave, "What are you so happy about?"

"I found you, Facey, I found you!" Murdock jumped on his friend, giving him a big bear hug, completely ignoring the fact that the other man was dripping wet and still naked, "Listen! Hannibal and B.A. found about an assasination plot for the Captain and we gotta go now!"

She blinked and shook her head slowly at the scene she just beheld and covered her mouth trying not to laugh figuring that she'd pay for it later if she did, "It never ends, does it?" She directed the question to Face once she was sure she could talk without busting out laughing.

"No," Face sighed, peeling Murdock the barnacle off of himself, "it doesn't. And what d'you mean, assasination?"

"Yup." Murdock nodded. "Listen, both of you - B.A. overheard some guys talkin' about killin' the captain and takin' over the ship. They're gonna do it today or tonight, probably tonight when it gets dark, but it's gonna happen soon and we gotta go."

She groaned, "I knew I should have joined you in the sho—" She stopped herself from completing that sentence and tried to cover her slip up, "So much for a shower." She muttered and disappeared in the bathroom and got dressed. When she emerged you couldn't tell that she was actually armed, it was one of the things she loved about her Px4 Storm Type F sub-compact berretta, when it was in its inner pants holster it was virtually invisible to the naked eye.

Murdock wondered for a moment why she was so uncomfortable, but when Face finished getting dressed and kicked out a piece of the ruined dress, it finally clicked. He brightened as he led their way up the stairs to the main decks,"So-sa and Face-y, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes - "

"Next time I barricade the door, it's for an obvious reason." She hissed into Face's ear as they walked. She turned and gave Murdock a glare, telling him to zip it silently as they headed down into the lower parts of the ship to meet up with Hannibal and BA.

* * *

**Hahaha, you gotta love Murdock. He's so fricken awesome in that annoying little brother way heh. We love him anyways. :D**

**We love reviews! So do the guys. :)**


	5. Chap 5: Added Weight

**Disclaimer:** Not ours, we're just borrowing.

**Authors' Notes: **Thanks to everyone reading, following and reviewing our story. :) You make us happy.

* * *

"Murdock, shut up!" Face growled, arms crossed as he followed the pilot, ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment. He felt like a teenager doing the walk of shame.

Murdock meanwhile was grinning to himself in his usual mad way, hopping and skipping with happiness and excitement, totally unaffected by the sour mood of the other two.

She snickered a little at the fact Face's cheeks were a bright red, and teased him a little, "Hey Murdock, do you happen to have a camera on hand?" She grinned evilly at Face, "I really want to save this moment." She laughed.

"Sorry, not today." Murdock pouted, "I normally carry one, but I think B.A. confiscated it when I started takin' pictures of him wearin' the bellboy uniform."

Hannibal was waiting for them back at crew quarters, "Good, everyone's together now."

"Darn." She said with a snap of her fingers, the smirk died on her face the moment they came into view of Hannibal and BA. She stood straighter and rested her hands behind her back, her movements noticeably slower than normal, "Murdock told us what was going on, about the Captain… do we know who these guys are?"

B.A. shook his head, "When they came out that room, they just looked like normal folks. I don't know if they're terrorists or just guys who don't know any better. But they said they weren't in charge - they're workin' for somebody else. Which means, we're gonna be expectin' company out here tonight."

Hannibal nodded, "Obviously someone intends to commandeer this ship."

She nodded slowly, "Pirates perhaps?" She questioned, "There has been an uprising of them lately." She was mentally going through wanted sea fairing criminals that she was aware of, "Did they drop any names, places, something that is searchable to get more information?" She was good at digging up info if she had something to go with.

B.A. gave her some names that he'd overheard, but they didn't ring a bell with Hannibal. Then again, Sosa probably knew more - she was still on the inside.

Murdock, meanwhile, had stolen back his camera and was taking pictures of Face's still-reddened cheeks.

She pulled out her cell, entered the info B.A. related to her onto a note app she had on it and nodded, "I'll see what I can dig up." She promised and failed to stop herself from laughing as she turned to see Murdock flashing pictures of Face's still flushed face up close and personal. She covered her mouth however as soon as she started and straightened, "They have a computer room here, I'll run the names through the DCIS database and see what comes up." She turned and headed off.

"Stop that - would you - would you put that away!" Face hissed, trying to knock the camera out of Murdock's gleeful hands.

"Facey an' Sosa are makin' babies! Hannibal Hannibal HANNIBAL. IS THAT WHERE BABIES COME FROM IS IT." Murdock asked with huge eyes.

She wasn't quite out of ear shot as Murdock went off with that one and she stumbled in the hall a little ramming her elbow into the wall swearing loudly before picking up her pace a little and high tailing it out of there. If Face called her a coward later she wouldn't deny it.

She kept an eye out for her gentleman caller as she slipped into the computer room and fooled with their settings until she was sure her actions would be untraceable and then proceeded to log into the DCIS database and run the names.

"...and that's where babies come from." Hannibal said, cool as a cucumber.

Murdock stared at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Face had stolen the camera and deleted the pictures by now.

B.A. just shook his head, "Ain't no way he didn't know that, Hannibal. He's just a crazy fool."

"Ah ha." She commented to herself as three of the names came up, "Got you." She said with a pleased grin as she printed off the information and then killed the computer, almost literally. She didn't need anything coming back to bite her.

She returned back down to the others and handed the papers over to Hannibal, "Three of them are wanted Somali Pirates. The other names didn't yield anything however." She was looking right pleased with her efforts, but something in both Face's and BA's expressions made her wonder what she had missed and if she really wanted to know.

"Captain Sosa!" Murdock was bouncing excitedly. "Are you gonna have a baby! Because Hannibal said mffffMFFFfmff!" he was cut off by Face's hand over his mouth.

Face smiled apologetically at her, glaring daggers at the pilot, who pouted and sat down on a chair.

"Looks good." Hannibal was pouring over the information.

Her head snapped towards Murdock, eyes wide and her own cheeks flushing now in embarrassment. For the record of it, she shook her head firmly no to Murdock's question. She was on the pill and the second she got close to Face she made sure she had a damn good supply of them… she almost laughed at herself for preparing for what she figured she thought she could've avoided. It was really rather amusing, well to her anyways, "We could radio the Coast Guard, and they could intercept the ships heading towards us at the moment and then all we have to worry about is the idiots aboard the ship." She suggested and wondered how the hell she was going to explain this one to her superiors let alone what went down in Wales.

"Yeah, but then when they come for the ship itself, we ain't never gonna make it off." B.A. said, worried.

"We have to catch them before they take over," Hannibal said, "but we can't let anyone know until we dock. We have to keep this of the utmost secrecy."

She nodded, "Alright, but how do we do that?" She really wanted to put Hannibal Smith's brain under a microscope and figured out how the hell it worked, the man was the perfect identification of an enigma. The way he came up with the crazy stuff he did and how fast he did it was a wonder in itself, "If it's at night when they chose to attack we could have cover that way… but how do you keep people from finding out and hearing what's going on." She faltered for a moment, "Unfortunately the walls of this ship aren't very thick…"

Murdock piped up, "We can use the kitchens. Only the cooks are allowed in there, and there's tons of cold storage that's empty now because they've used up the food. It's not frozen, but it's lined so it'll be soundproof."

And how do we lure them down there?" She questioned, "These guys cause a ruckus, they liked to be noticed and have recognition, they thrive on it." She folded her arms and leaned back against the wall, her eyes going from Hannibal, to Face and then Murdock and back again.

"Easy." Hannibal grinned, "We pretend we're undercover agents. If anybody asks, we just say it's classified and we can handle everything."

Murdock nodded, "The first thing they'll do is cut communication lines with the outside world."

She nodded and smirked, "I'm good at that." She got kicks actually out of doing that, of getting to tell people it's none of their business because it's classified, "And actually that might help me out of a… uh… little problem I have." Speaking of which she was surprised she wasn't being hunted down by her Gentleman Caller.

"Little problem?" Hannibal inquired.

"Oh, you mean that honey you were hanging around with?" Murdock blinked.

Face groaned, "Anything to get rid of him."

She gave Murdock a look and looked back at Hannibal, "Yeah… that…" She muttered and then narrowed her eyes at Face, if she had been closer she would've elbowed him, "I feel kind of bad really, I mean he is a nice guy."

"We can pass him off to somebody else." Face suggested, "Or you could just tell him who you REALLY came with."

"Literally!" Murdock exclaimed.

Hannibal coughed.

"Murdock, you're lucky I find you so damned amusing." She warned him and then looked at Face, "And this is why when I deal with him, you won't be anywhere nearby, Lieutenant." Her voice took on that haughty tone of authority she was so well known for. Behind her back she was aware it was referred to as the bitch tone.

"Yes, sir, Captain." Face gave her a stiff salute, "I'll try and make myself scarce, sir."

Murdock was not amused. He returned to pouting and playing with his camera again.

Hannibal sat and continued looking at the plans of the ship and its layout, looking at possible in- and out-routes.

She sauntered up to him, "You better, or you'll drop and give me twenty." She smirked at him, her eyes gleaming with something evil and ever so slightly carnal. She paused by Murdock as she backed away and placed a hand on his shoulder as if to say there was no hard feelings, he liked to have fun and she got it, she really did… just as long as he wasn't having it at her expense.

Face couldn't resist, "I'd love to drop and give you twenty, but I don't think you'd appeciate it in front of the guys."

Murdock giggled like a schoolgirl and even Hannibal had to cover his face to hide a grin.

She turned and walked back up to him with purpose and snaked an arm around his neck making like she was going to kiss him. Instead she grabbed a hold of his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him forward, "Twenty push-ups. Now. With added weight." He wanted to play rough, she'd play.

She motioned to Murdock, "Sit on the Lieutenant's back please, Captain." She let Face go and stepped back so he had room, "On the double. Or I add a hundred." She folded her arms, a brow arching high as she lifted her chin in the air.

Face groaned as Murdock happily perched on his back, "Get goin'! I'll keep count." He said cheerfully as Face began his push-ups.

B.A. laughed this time, "That's what you get, sucker!"

She smirked and crouched down next to him and watched him go up and down, her eyes slowly moving over the muscles of his arms as they worked, "Mmm, good boy." She patted his head and stood smirking at BA, "Well I better make an appearance up top." She sighed and then looked to Murdock, "Make sure he goes all the way down each time. Or add that hundred." She instructed him and sauntered off, a little extra movement in her backside as she did so.

"Right!" He grinned at Sosa, then looked back down at Face,"Dash it all, Face old boy, you must do as she says!"

Face groaned and made sure he went all the way. First, he was gonna kill Murdock. Then, he was gonna kill Charissa.

* * *

**Haha, Charissa got him good! Stay tuned for more coming soon! (Since you know we post two chapters per day lol)**


	6. Chap 6: Mischief

**Disclaimer:** Do we really have to say it? It should be obvious by now.

**Authors' Notes:** Hope everyone is enjoying the show so far. :)

* * *

She made her way back to her room and got around to that shower she had wanted earlier. She pondered what to do and figured it would be a good idea to mingle and keep track of the passengers and make sure none of them were in on what was going to go down within the next twenty four hours.

She had decided to head to the pool area, slipping into the suit that the gaggle of old ladies had talked her into. It was a bikini but not too revealing since that wasn't her style really, mostly because she wanted something she could actually swim laps in if she wanted. She pulled it on and moved to head out when she almost ran into Devon standing at her door about to knock.

"Feeling better I see?" He looked her over and she saw a very hot flash of manly hunger in those gentlemanly blue eyes.

She nodded, "Dramamine did the trick, maybe I was just a little sea sick." She shrugged and moved passed him then stopped, he was in a pair of swim trunks and nothing else. She felt her mouth go a little dry. Where Face was all muscle and toned, Devon was lean and had a very classic swimmer's frame and muscular stature.

"Excellent, I see you're headed for the pool area, shall we go together?" He offered.

She quietly sighed and nodded slowly allowing him to escort her up top.

A few moments later they were seated and she was letting him rub sunscreen onto her back while part of her so wanted Face to walk on scene while the rest of her did not.

Face pushed Murdock off of him once he'd finished his twenty push-ups. His pectorals burned from carrying the extra weight - Murdock might have been lean, but he wasn't a feather - and as he stood up, he stretched to make sure he hadn't pulled anything.

"That might actually be a good way of training. I want you to do the same every morning." Hannibal was grinning.

"I'm a barbell!" Murdock exclaimed.

"You a crazy fool."

His hands were warm on her back as he seemed to be taking his time spreading the cool lotion over her skin, "You seem a little tense." He mentioned off handedly as the rubbing turned into a very obvious massage.

She melted just a little, "You have no idea." She muttered loosely and closed her eyes, "That feels good." Sex was supposed to make you less tense, but not when it came to sex with Face… it turned her into a bundle of nerves. Her head lulled forward a little.

Devon laughed, "Here, lay down on the lounge chair and I'll give you one of my world famous massages."

She quirked a brow at him, "World famous, huh?" She however took him up on his offer and closed her eyes as he worked her back muscles with his hands.

Murdock headed down to the kitchens to apologize to the head chef and try to procure one of the now-empty storage rooms. Once he'd gotten back in everyone's good graces, it was surprisingly easy to make sure that one of the containers would be his and his alone. Security on the ship was at a bare minimum, and it didn't strike anyone as odd that he locked himself inside and screamed for half an hour before coming out and deeming it perfect.

She moaned a little as he hit one particular knot that had been there for a while thanks to landing on some wooden crates a few days ago.

It made him chuckle as she responded with little sounds such as, "Really now Alice, if you keep that up we may be asked to leave the area for disorderly conduct."

She laughed a little and then looked up at him, "Hush up and rub." She instructed him in a very Sosa manner. She watched him blink and seem rather taken back at first but he nodded and offered her his hand so she could sit up allowing him to move on to her shoulders.

A few people were watching them, Face's two blondes from the previous night included and they were just a little green with envy. Serves them right, Charissa thought to herself as she closed her eyes, "You were kidding about world famous, damn."

Hannibal found the Captain on duty and struck up a conversation. He found that he liked the man and, without trying to give the game away, attempted to give him a few bits of advice - and warning.

B.A. was sent to trail him for the rest of the day, while Hannibal continued to scout the waters for any incoming ships.

Suddenly she felt his lips at her neck and she froze.

"We could excuse ourselves back to my suite." He offered in her ear, his voice low and full of dark promises.

She shivered slightly, "Uh…"Her eyes had popped open shortly before that and were full of mischievous thoughts, but she was at war with herself as he trailed a few kisses across the back of her neck. She turned and faced him, her hands on either side of his face holding him back basically, "Slow down there." She smiled at him, "I'm really not that kind of girl, it's only been what three days, Devon?"

He sighed and nodded, "Forgive me… I am but a man and I forgot myself." He straightened, "Just you in this suit, it… it makes me desire you strongly."

She bit her lower lip hard to keep from laughing, his silly cultured way of putting across the fact he wanted to screw her brains out made the heat that was building inside her diminish and fast, "I think I'm going to swim a few laps." She stood and walked to the edge of the pool and dove in.

Face popped up out of the water just as Sosa was climbing in. Not only were the two blondes giggling around him, but they'd been joined by a redhead and a brunette,"And this, ladies, is how you do a backfloat." He arched his lower back and stayed on top as all of them 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' over his muscles.

Her form cut through the water like a knife, she had no idea that Face was in the water and surrounded by his own personal harem. She was focused on her form and breathing too much at first. She completed six laps and paused at the opposite end from him when she caught sight of him or rather heard him. Her brows lifted a little as she smoothed her hair back and her eyes narrowed. Slowly and in a stealthy manner she made her way closer to him and watched, her arms folded as she treaded the water.

He dove under the water and did a few somersaults, then just began to tread water while the ladies did their own little tricks and flips. He still hadn't spotted Charissa anywhere near him.

She kept her attention on both Face and his girls, plus Devon who wasn't paying any attention really. He was laying back, his nose in some book. Probably Shakespeare's Guide to Picking up Women, she thought with a small quiet laugh to herself.

She watched Face a little longer and once she was sure he had no clue she was there, Charissa dove underneath the water and tugged hard and fast at his trunks and then swam for her life as she kept a hold of them. She surfaced on the other side and slowly stepped out of the pool trailing his shorts behind her and as she got closer to Devon.

He glanced up and quirked a brow, "What's that?" He motioned to the fabric in her hands.

She shrugged, "Oh nothing, just something I found floating at the bottom of the pool." She flung them onto her towel and settled on her lounge chair, her eyes locked on Face, her lips twisted into a rather evil little smirk.

Face felt his trunks vanish and for a moment grinned at the ladies. Then he dove under, desperately searching for some dumb kid, or maybe another woman, trying to flirt. He spotted something dark moving across the edge - and surfaced, only to see Charissa holding his swim trunks and walking towards her lounge chair.

She tilted her head to the side in obvious amusement at his expression and gave him a little wave as she slipped her sunglasses on and laid back with a satisfied look across her face, "I'm really enjoying myself, so glad my Grandmother suggested I do this." She commented off handedly as Devon smiled at her and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the sun, if nothing else she was going to get a head start on her tanning for the year.

Face groaned and shook his head. One of the blondes had noticed that his lower body no longer had navy blue and black checks on it, and was giggling wildly.

Murdock made his way up to the main deck and perched on top of one of the towel bins, watching some dolphins in the water.

She glanced at him shooting him a look over the rim of her glasses that clearly stated if he wanted them, he could come get them. There was no way in hell she was going to even set foot near the edge of the water with him still in it, she knew better and she figured as long as she was with Devon out in the open like this he wouldn't try anything cute. Thus, she figured she had outwitted the Faceman and she was visibly gloating about it. Figuring she was safe for now, she relaxed back again, but the smirk of triumph remained solid across her lips.

"We need to move in formation, ladies." Face was moving towards a ladder with the gaggle of gigglers, "And a towel, please."

"But Face!" One of the blondes said, "Then we won't be able to see it!"

"You'll never see it again," He warned, "if you don't get me a towel."

"How about we get some lunch?"

Devon's voice suddenly brought her back to attention and she sat up, her eyes searching out Face again to see he was on the move, "Oh no you don't." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

She glanced to Devon and smiled, "I said sure, lets' go." She stood and grabbed her towel and Face's shorts in the same motion then took Devon's offered hand and headed off towards the other side of the ship where there was a small outdoor eating area.

Once he'd been given a towel, Face got out of the pool, but by that point he couldn't spot Charissa, so he just looked for his trunks. Upon realizing they were gone, he sighed, sat down in a chair, and just decided to relax.

Murdock cast a shadow over him.

"Would you mind moving?" Face snapped. "You're ruining my tan."

"El Diablo went to go eat with her Bonafied Suitor." Murdock drawled, like one of the children in O Brother, Where Art Thou? "You might wanna hurry up an' catch her."

As they made their way to the hamburger like stand, Charissa tossed her towel and Face's shorts down one of the chutes located here and there on the upper decks for guests to get rid of their dirty towels. She felt right pleased with herself as she ordered a burger and fries and settled, laughing and still despite his… funny ways enjoying Devon's company.

"No." Face grinned at him, "I have a better idea. You got back into the kitchens, right?"

"Uh-huh. What you got in mind, Faceman?"

"Lemme share my own secret recipe..."

* * *

**Uh-oh, what could the Faceman be up to? **

**To find out check in tomorrow night!**

**:)**


	7. Chap 7: Wicked Games

**Disclaimer:** It could be ours if we had a very LARGE sum of money, but we don't so there you go.

**Authors' Notes:** Face gets in his revenge and the fun starts... but not the kind of fun you're thinking of... well a little bit of _that_ but just a tease. Enjoy and remember, reviews fuel our insanity... or at least Murdock's.

* * *

Hannibal was monitoring the port stern area of the ship when he bumped into one of the men B.A. had described,"Sorry." the Colonel apologized.

The other man seemed agitated. He kept rubbing his arm and looking at his watch.

With a sinking feeling, Hannibal guessed that whatever was going to go down, was going to happen soon,"Waiting for someone?" He asked casually.

The other man paused, then nodded, "She's - er, she's supposed to meet me here...um...later."

"A date night?"

"Yeah." he nodded quickly.

Hannibal's spirits lifted a little, "Well, then don't you think you should go and get ready? I mean, a suit and all?"

"It's tonight...never mind..go away."

She didn't see Face for the rest of the day, that worried her ever so slightly, but she figured he was busy being well… him, or doing some recon work for Hannibal. During lunch, Devon had asked if she liked to go dancing, she hadn't been dancing in ages. When did she have the time? She smiled and had accepted his offer. The evening plans also included dinner at a the ship's quote most romantic restaurant, her in a simple little black dress and heels that made her legs go on forever.

After dinner they made their way to the crowded club, the music was pounding and the room very warm from all the body heat crammed into it. Devon smiled and dragged her onto the floor and pulled her against him, his style of dancing was definitely not that of a gentleman's and she was beginning to wonder if she had misjudged him just a little as the lights flashed around them.

They moved to the throbbing beat of the heavy music, he swung her out from him, but in the process the crowd shifted and they became separated, she didn't notice as she closed her eyes, letting the music dictate the movements of her body.

Face waited for the perfect moment, then swept in behind Charissa, immediately grinning and whispering "boo" into her ear.

Murdock, spotting this, changed the music. He'd stolen the DJ's booth, and from behind tinted windows, cranked up the bass of the slow song, "Go get 'er, Facey!"

She jumped and turned, "Why am I not surprised." She heard the music change and arched a brow, "Really?" Around them the atmosphere of the room changed, the lights flashed slower and the couples crowded near them moved slower and sensuously.

"Really." Face pulled her against his hips, moving like he had last night, sliding kisses up and down the column of her throat.

Hannibal and B.A., meanwhile, were on the lookout for the incoming boats. Now that it was dark, they'd pulled out night-vision binoculars from the emergency kits and were scanning all along the deck - not just off the port stern.

She had no choice but to put her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her forward against him. Her lips parted hazel eyes narrowed as she stared at him. It was suddenly hard to breathe as he rocked against her and her body moved with his. Her slender fingers gripped into the fabric of his shirt as she melded against him, her body fitting perfectly against his, "I hate you." She growled low, but her eyes spoke against her words; they were wild and dark, excited.

"No you don't." He nipped his favorite spot on her neck and grinned down at her, "But I think your new beau does." He glanced at the other man over Charissa's shoulder.

A part of her was embarrassed, but as she glanced around no one was paying them any attention, no one cared. Or so she thought. She made a sharp sound when he found that spot on her throat, which was still tender from last night. Her body pressed hard into his on its own accord, as though she was his puppet and he was pulling the strings, "What?" She whirled around as best she could and saw Devon staring at them, "Fuck."

"Exactly." Face chuckled low in her ear. He pulled her against him, her back to his front, and pushed against her, "I know you want me to. I know you want me to make you scream...I'll bet that puppy over there has no idea what a woman you are..."

When Devon went to pull her back to him, Alice was gone. He looked around but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. When the music changed and the movements of the people around him slowed he spotted her… and she wasn't alone. He watched as a man, a member of the staff pulled her roughly against him and began to practically make love to her in the middle of a crowded room. He felt his blood boil, but all he could do was stand there and watch.

Her breath left her in a rush as he pulled her back against him again, but this time her ass was pressed against his front, his arms tight around her like a steel cage. This was why she enjoyed throwing her higher rank up in his face, because he could overwhelm her and control her, make her belong to him. It was maddening and annoying at the same time. She hated him for it, but she liked it, god how she liked it and he knew it. Suddenly she moved, her body sliding down his slowly. She wasn't going to just roll over and spread her legs this time. She forgot all about Devon watching them, she didn't care anymore.

Face growled a little and pulled her back up, grinning as Murdock put on a faster song next. He began to move with her, pushing closer to Devon, making a big show of it.

She knew exactly what he was doing, it was cruel… it was Face. She lost herself in his movements, but tried her hardest to fight back in her own way. As they moved, the skirt of her dress slowly began to crawl up her legs, but she didn't notice. She ran a hand up the side of his leg slowly as they moved, her expression changing, becoming dark and heated as she tried to slip her hand between her ass and his groin.

Face gasped sharply when her hand found its way between them, and growled a little. Tournabout being fair play, he enjoyed her dress rising between them and took the oppertunity to slide his hand under there, delighted at the tremble of her thigh under his palm.

She smirked as he gasped, but she forgot it took two to tango and her hand stilled for a moment as his hand pressed against her thigh. She swore under her breathe, but continued to stroke him through the fabric of his pants, "You're not as evil as you think you are." She hissed at him and proceeded to slowly lower the zipper on the crotch of his pants and slipped her hand inside, smirking, "Mmm, I forgot you liked to go commando." Her eyes happened to glance in Devon's direction, she felt a little thrill at the fact he was watching them.

"If you keep going like that, I'm going to fuck you on the dance floor, and then we'll get kicked off the ship." Face growled, pushing past her underwear and sliding his fingers down. He bucked into her hand, still watching Devon as well.

She laughed, it was sardonic in nature, "But I won't be in trouble, you will." She informed him, Hannibal would be pissed, but not at her. She skimmed the tip of her fingers against him, her breath hitching fast as she felt his fingers touch her, making her press back against him. She knew Devon had seen Face's hand disappear under her skirt and she was pretty sure this had to be the worst thing they had ever done. A part of her felt dirty, but the rest of her really didn't give a shit.

After a moment or two, Devon couldn't take anymore… he needed a strong drink. He moved to the bar and wondered what the hell he had missed.

"Well," He suggested, "then I guess we'd better stop." He abruptly pulled away, zipping up his trousers and smiling, hands behind his back and grinning his best at her.

At that exact moment, Hannibal spotted four boats coming for their cruise ship at top-speed out of the gloom, "There they are, B.A.! Look!"

* * *

**Showers are still to the left if needed, Face is such a devious little bugger isn't he.**

**Oh and don't forget to throw us a review or two. :D**


	8. Chap 8: Trading Blows

**Disclaimer:** Not ours... it sucks too.

**Authors' Notes:** Time for some action... er... well not _that _kind of action, the ass kicking kind.

* * *

He had her going, her body thrumming. She felt like a cat in heat, but suddenly he was gone her hand was left hanging in the air. She whirled around and glared at him, "You ass." She shot at him, she could see the mirth in his eyes, "You cock blocking son of a-" Suddenly she caught sight of Murdock waving his hands frantically at them and she stalked up to him, "It's Murdock, we need to go." She stalked passed him, her steps a little more wobbly than normal in her heels.

"Damn it..." Face sighed, hurrying after her, sweeping an arm around her waist to keep her steady, "You may want to switch shoes - if we have time."

"Let's go, guys," Murdock said, setting a playlist, "Hannibal and B.A. gave me the signal."

She glared at him, "I'll be fine." She shoved his arm off and stalked forward, her steps becoming more sure and precise despite the fact her body was still trembling thanks to his dirty work. Once they were away from any extra eyes she pulled out her gun from the garter holster around her leg and held it at the ready as they moved.

"This is like that movie." Face was shaking his head as he pulled out his own gun, following them down the main deck. It was basically abandoned, and when they caught up with Hannibal and B.A., the boats were very close.

She caught BA raising a brow at her attire, but her look told him to mind his own business and that was that as she eyed the boats, "Okay so… where's a rocket launcher when you need it?" She commented lightly, rolling her shoulders a little and taking a deep breath trying to cool her jets. She looked to Hannibal, "What's the plan? Do we let them board and then take them down?"

"We take them out as they come aboard. As quietly as possible. B.A. and I will stay here and work on piling them. Face and Murdock will take them down to the kitchens. Sosa," He glanced at her heels, "if you want to stay up here, you may need to take those off."

She glanced at Face and then to Hannibal and sighed kicking her shoes off, "I've kicked ass plenty of times in heels, for the record." As she spoke she looked at Face, indicating she had quote kicked his ass a few times in them. She wished she had managed to pack a knife on her, but she hadn't thought about that. Too late now she thought to herself.

"I just don't want to run the risk, that's all." Hannibal said calmly, "I trust you to kick ass no matter what, but we don't know what tricks they have in store."

She laughed, "Now I remember why I like you, Smith." She grinned at him and then headed off towards the bow of the boat as the ships coming in split up some heading straight, one going for the back and the other for the front. She needed to work out her frustrations right now anyways and what better way than beating up some bad guys. Once she was at the bow, she crouched down into the shadows and waited, "Good thing I wore black." She commented to herself.

When the first group came over the railing, Hannibal and B.A. were ready. With four unconscious on the deck, and Murdock and Face hauling them away quickly, they kept coming. "All clear!" Hannibal hissed down to the next group, grinning. They didn't spot the ones coming for the bow, but luckily enough, Sosa did.

She waited, her body coiled and ready to spring like a cat stalking its prey. She watched the ropes latch onto the railing and waited until the first one came up onto the deck. He was alone, a look out she figured. She waited until his back was turned and moved forward swiftly, mentally thanking Hannibal for the suggestion to remove her shoes as it made her quiet.

She rammed the butt of her gun into the back of the man's head and tossed him aside as he fell. Spying small blade on his body, she took it and finished the job, slitting his throat. She moved back into the shadows again to wait as three more began to board and paused seeing their very dead friend.

She listened to them yell back and forth trying to figure out what had happened. Luckily there was enough noise at the back of the boat to hide the sound of her gun as she fired and took another one out, he fell back over the railing and into the sea below, "Two down, two to go." The men were looking for her now as she tucked her gun away and waited for them to get closer to where she was hiding.

Murdock and Face really didn't have to carry that many of them, just the ones who seemed to be the leaders. The rest, Hannibal and B.A. dumped back into the cold, unforgiving North Atlantic ocean, semiconscious or dead. By the time Murdock and Face had come back from their fifth trip, the boats bumped empty against the side of the cruise ship.

"Are they..." Murdock peered over the railing, "Are they all finished?"

When one of them happened to turn around, she sprang and ran the blade of the knife across his throat, dropping him to the floor as his buddy spotted her and moved into attack. They fought for a moment back and forth, she slashed him across the cheek and he happened to get her down the arm.

After a moment or two she got a grip on him and kicked him down onto his knees then twisted his head in one fast movement, the air filling with the snap of bones. She tucked the knife into the garter next to her gun and made her way back to the others, "Clean up, aisle six." She said with a smirk motioning to the back of the ship then began to inspect the cut on her arm.

Face stared at her, amused and turned on at the same time, "Wow. That was impressive." He walked over to her, looking at her arm as well.

Murdock hurried past her to deal with the bodies and Hannibal lit up a fresh cigar.

"I have my moments." She smirked at him, she felt a little less… tense, "Not deep enough for stitches." She commented and grabbed a towel that someone had forgotten about and pressed it into the cut, it was long, running from just below the top of her arm to her elbow.

"Good." Face nodded, helping her wrap the towel to staunch the bleeding, "I don't know if there's an on-board doctor we can trust."

"Damn, fool." B.A. shook his head, "You're all crazy here. Hannibal, I'm going back downstairs. At least those pirates ain't total nutcases."

"That's debatable!" Murdock exclaimed.

Charissa couldn't help but snicker at BA's comments, "You know you love us, Bosco!" She called after him, laughing and then reached down picking up her shoes, "I better go take care of this." She motioned to her arm and headed towards the doorway that would lead her to the elevators so she could get to her room.

Face nodded and headed out with her," That doesn't look too bad. I wonder if there's a first aid kid in here somewhere." Face was poking around the storage lockers near Charissa's room.

Hannibal remained on patrol just in case any other ships showed up. B.A. went to go sit with the unconscious prisoners. And Murdock went back to the dance party and got his groove on.

"There's one in the room actually." She stated as she unlocked the door and walked inside tossing her shoes over into a corner and heading for the bathroom. A second later she was back with the kit in hand and removed the towel, settling so he could doctor her up.

Face took a cool, damp towel and wiped away the last of the blood, putting on some ointment before cutting some gauze and laying it on. Finally, he taped the edges of the gauze down gently before wrapping the edges with short bandages. It looked a little dramatic, "If you wear a long-sleeved shirt tomorrow, it'll cover it up nicely."

She nodded slowly and inspected his handiwork then raised her good arm and sent her hand across his face, then stood putting the small sofa between them, "That. Was for earlier, asshole." She glared at him and then turned and walked off, reaching back to unzip her dress as she moved.

"Ow!"He yelped, more out of surprise than pain. It did sting, and it hurt more in a few minutes, after the shock had worn off, "Jesus, Charissa...that's so mean." He pouted, though he watched her every move when she went to strip down.

She dropped the dress to the floor and kicked it aside as she hunted for something comfortable to slip into, "You asked for it and me mean…" She whirled around in her bra and underwear and placed her hands at her hips, "What about you? Remember there are three fingers pointing back at you." She turned back around and slipped a rather large shirt on and removed the garter holster from around her upper thigh and sat it on top of the dresser.

"I don't point at you with my hand." Face teased, still rubbing his cheek, "Especially when you're dressed like that."

B.A. watched as some of the goons began to regain consiousness and call out for help, "Shut up, fool. Nobody can hear you."

She knocked back a couple of aspirin and then sat on the edge of the bed looking at him, "You are such an ass." She shook her head slowly, "And per usual I get to clean up the mess you made. I have to figure out how to deal with Devon tomorrow." She groaned and laid back on the bed letting her legs remain over the edge.

Face crawled between her legs and began to nip his way up the inside of her left knee and thigh, "Oh, I don't know...we could take care of it now. D'you think he wants to watch us?"

In a second she had him trapped between her legs as she hooked her ankles together and raised up looking at him, "That's not nice." She held him tight, despite the fact she knew at any second he could turn the tables on her faster than she could blink, "He wasn't enjoying it." She stated.

Face chuckled. "Or...you could let him fuck you while I watched...and then I could take over and you'd really start screaming..."

She let go of him and gave him a shove with her feet in the chest, "Out." She sat up and pointed to the door, "Now. Before I get really pissed off." They had had moments like this before; he had no problem crossing any kind of lines. He didn't care, and when he got like this he was unpredictable. She glared at him, her eyes dark with just as much anger as there was venom in her words.

"Fine. I'm leaving." He stood up, straightening his collar and shirt-sleeves, making an obvious effort to remain calm. He put a hand on the door, turning around to grin at her one last time, "Have a nice night, Alice." and then he was gone.

She stood and stalked to the door and slammed it shut, but not before calling after him about what he could go do with himself. She made sure it was locked tight before she moved back over to her bed and proceeded to tear it apart in her frustration.

After a moment she stood there breathing hard and covered in feathers from ripping a few pillows apart. She looked around the room and then smiled. She threw the shirt she had on off and secured a robe around her and headed out.

She arrived at the door to Devon's suite a few moments later and knocked; when he answered she opened the robe and arched a brow at him. Without a word he pulled her inside and slammed the door shut, locking it.

* * *

**Uh-oh. What do you all think is going to happen with the whole love triangle thing going on? **


	9. Chap 9: Crossing Lines

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it... but by damned we can dream.

**Authors' Notes: **Don't get too worried, we promise you it all ends right... in the... well... end heh.

* * *

Face found Murdock still on the dance floor an hour later, as the cleaning staff swept the room. He was disco-dancing to the music in his head. Upon seeing Face, he cheerfully grabbed the man's hands. "Facey it takes two to tango! This is perfect music!" He began a waltz instead.

Face, confused, shrugged and continued,"Have you seen Hannibal?" he asked.

"I don't know." Murdock admitted, "I think he went downstairs to check on B.A. and the pirates."

An hour later she lay naked on his bed and not at all satisfied. Not that Devon wasn't a fantastic lover, but he wasn't… well, he wasn't Face. He was slow, not that Face had never taken it slow before, but tonight she hadn't wanted slow. She wanted hard and fast, she had wanted to be fucked. What she and Devon had done was made love. Her body had gone with the lie, he made her cry out his name, her nails had marked his back… but it just wasn't the same. She felt feather light kisses across her shoulder suddenly and turned facing Devon, "Hey." She smiled at him, but it was a false smile… it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey back. You're amazing, did I tell you that?"

She laughed, "Several times I think."

He leaned in and kissed her slow and deep, "Mm, so how about I order us some food and maybe some good wine?"

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"I'm going to go see Hannibal." Face disengaged himself from the dancing Murdock, who pouted, and went back to the kitchens.

"Murdock!" the head chef clapped a hand on his shoulder, "One of ze guests has ordered late-night meal. You will deliver, yes?"

"Oui, monsieur." Murdock took the tray and the bottle of wine, and headed up to the cabin on the note-card. He knocked on the door.

She rolled back over onto her side and cursed herself. She had never gone this far before to hurt him, she had flirted in front of him before, danced along the line but this was the first time she had crossed it. But he had pissed her off with what he had said about Devon, sometimes Face just didn't know when to quit… which was okay sometimes, but not always.

She sat up and tucked the sheet around her as Devon moved to answer the door. Her eyes widened the second she saw Murdock, "Shit me." She muttered as the blood drained from her face.

Murdock's eyes widened, but when he saw the pained expression on her face, he smiled brightly at Devon and handed him the tray. "Your order, monsieur! 'Ave un bonne nuit!" He closed the door behind himself and walked back down the stairs, wondering vaguely if he should tell Face or not.

He decided that NOT...would be the best idea.

She quickly recovered as Devon turned around and smiled, "Cheery fellow isn't he." The man commented as he walked to the bed and settled next to her, "I ordered light."

She smiled and picked up one of the small sandwiches taking a bite. It tasted like ash in her mouth, the wine however she could taste just fine and she tasted quite a bit of it. By the time they had finished their late night snack, she was partly drunk and pinning him back to the bed, "Let me show you how I really like it." She told him as she straddled his hips and began to move atop him.

By the time she was finished and so was he, they both were covered in sweat and his back was bleeding. She watched a hazed look pass over the Englishman's eyes and wondered if that was how she looked when Face was done with her.

Murdock was very quiet indeed when he arrived. Face was eating some pancakes he'd made, not really feeling like sleeping.

"Something bothering you, Murdock?" He asked, as the pilot twisted his waiter's apron in his hands.

She had exhausted him; he looked broken as she sat there and watched him sleep. She felt low, she knew what she had done was wrong… but she had done it anyways. She wondered if Murdock would go running to Face, she wondered if the man would come barreling into the room knocking the door down. Or would he just not give a damn and stew and give her the cold shoulder silent treatment. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as the man next to her shifted in his sleep.

"No, nothin'." The pilot lied through his teeth, doing his best to retain his normal, cheerful, sunshine-and-daisies insanity. It was hard when Face was so close, his best friend in the world, and Sosa upstairs with that other guy. "L-listen, I gotta go." he bustled away.

Face arched an eyebrow, shrugged, and peeled a banana before cutting it up and adding it to his plate of pancakes.

She didn't sleep at all, she tried but all she ended up doing was laying there with her eyes closed. She watched daylight creep into the room, exposing the forgotten clothing littering the floor. She had ripped his shirt from his body; buttons dotted the carpet here and there like little black eyes. She turned and saw that Devon probably wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, so she quietly slipped out of the bed, grabbed her under items and wrapped her robe tight around her. She didn't glance back as she left the room and headed back to her own. When she got there, she called for room service and told them to charge the damages to the credit card on file and then she took a long, hot as possible shower.

Murdock had a plate of pancakes that he'd brought up to Sosa's old room, hoping to find her. "Er...room service." He knocked on the door, before letting himself in. He peered around the room; she wasn't there. He could hear noise in the bathroom, though, so he sat down on the bed and waited.

When she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she blinked to find Murdock sitting there on her bed and folded her arms, "Hey." She said simply and settled into a chair across from him wondering why he was there.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, offering her a pancake from the plate. They had miniature chocolate chips in them. And banana,"About you. An' Face. An' this whole thing."

She had to admit she was a bit taken back… she pursed her lips a little, then took the plate and felt her stomach go nuts at the smell and began to eat, "Okay…" She said looking up at him as she dapped some syrup from the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Listen. I know that Facey has some problems about sex, but I didn't figure you had the same thing." Murdock said quietly, nibbling on a pancake himself, "I know he usually does it for missions. Sometimes he chases skirts outside, and we just kind of...look the other way. But you're here, and he's here, and well...I thought he was with you. He does wanna be with you. If you don't wanna be with him, well, that's none of my business but, you gotta tell him, otherwise it's gonna come out in a way nobody wants to hear."

"Did he put you up to this?" She shook her head and sat the plate aside, "No… never mind, he wouldn't do that." She felt very small all of the sudden and became very quiet and then sighed, "I don't know what I want Murdock." She stated very honestly, "And I'm sorry you saw what you did earlier… this is between Face and I and I don't want anyone, you especially to get caught in the middle of our issues." She smiled at him, but it was a sad expression, "I take it you haven't told him."

"No, ma'am, I have not." Murdock said, standing up, completely serious, "I'm waiting for you to tell him. And if you don't do it soon, he will hear it from me and I don't want that to happen."

The last time she had felt like this was the night she walked out on Face, she remembered that night like it was yesterday. It wasn't her fondest memory, even though she told him that. It had been ugly, he had said he loved her and she had just sat there stared at him then proceeded to get up, get dressed and just walked out. She knew he was getting serious, but until that moment she hadn't realized just how much. Her eyes snapped towards Murdock, his words slamming her back into reality, "I'll try…" She muttered, her eyes downcast. She hadn't counted on being seen like that when she made the decision to go to Devon, she figured she'd get her frustrations out with the poor clueless sap and no one would be the wiser but her. So much for that now.

"All right. Now, I gotta get going before I'm missed in the kitchen." Murdock said quietly, "Enjoy your pancakes." He left the way he came, feeling a bit lighter, but still not happy.

Face, meanwhile, was stacking towels and getting ready to play lifeguard again at the pool. Hannibal was enjoying a walk with the captain, and B.A. was laughing at the bad guys trying to escape from the new position he'd tied them in.

She knew in the end where Murdock's loyalty lied, she knew he'd man up for Face no matter what. She sighed and felt like crying as she watched the funny man leave. She blinked her eyes rapidly and then proceeded to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Devon was walking up very much alone and not too happy about it either. He got dressed and headed up top to wait for her, knowing she'd show her face sooner or later.

She finished the pancakes and felt like an early morning walk around the ship. It was quiet, only a few people, mostly staff, were around as she wandered the upper decks, her eyes watching for any signs of Face. She wasn't ready to deal with him just yet.

"Alice!"

She heard a voice behind her, but kept going until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She moved fast, and in the next second Devon was flying across the deck.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnn... next chapter coming soon! *grabs Drowsy and runs to hide* Just we remember, we promise it turns out alright!**


	10. Chap 10: Love isn't Easy

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, we just like to borrow it and use it for our own fangirling means.

**Authors' Notes: **So here we go... we're getting close to the end of this part and we've got a bit of crack to post for you once this is done before we move onto part 3.

* * *

Charissa's eyes widened as she rushed over to him, "Shit. Devon, are you okay?"

He groaned and rubbed his head and sat up slowly, "No. Not really." He stood and pulled her up with him, "Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?"

She cringed… she hadn't counted on this either really, "Devon… you're a nice guy, but-"

"But what? I'm not as exciting as that staff boy?" He sighed, "It's not nice to make love with a man and then just up and leave him in the middle of the night Alice, especially when he loves you."

She froze and then began laughing, "You're in love with me… after three days?"

"Aren't you… in love with me?" He asked, his face looking like he had just been hit hard.

"No. I don't even know you!"

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

"Because I wasn't thinking straight." She said without pause.

Face was folding towels when he heard the commotion up on the side deck. He hurried over, only to spot Charissa and that...other guy, Devon. He crouched behind a cabin door, watching them.

This was unbelievable. It was ridiculous. Devon nodded slowly, "Well you're definitely not the woman I thought you were. I never should've let you into my room last night."

"Hey, I didn't make you. You could've shut the door as easily as you pulled me inside and slammed it shut."

"Really? You expected me to just turn a blind eye to you standing there in a robe and your knickers?" It was Devon's turn to laugh sarcastically.

Charissa sighed heavily, "Devon. That's not love, it's lust. You don't love me, you lust me. I know the difference believe me."

"Really? You do?" He shot back at her, growing annoyed now, "Well I guess so since you like to play fast and loose with men you don't even know and in the same night too. You're nothing but a whore Alice."

She cringed, he has basically verbally slapped her, but he was right.

She nodded, "You know what, you're right. That's exactly what I am; I'm not a good girl." She smiled darkly at him, "Did you enjoy what I did to you last night Devon?" She stalked forward towards him, smiling as he backed up against the wall, "You sure sounded like you did." She watched shame cross the man's face as he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"We're done Alice, leave me alone and please send my regards to your Grandmother. I feel sorry for her, having a granddaughter like you to deal with." He slipped passed her and left the area.

Once he was gone, Charissa sighed with relief, "Well that was easy." She ran her hand through her hair headed off in the opposite direction from Devon.

"Maybe for you." Face said, harshly, as he stepped out from behind the cabin and shut the door. He gave her a look that was somewhere between anger and betrayal, "And I thought I was the one with the problem."

It was the second time within twenty four hours that the blood drained from her face. She turned around slowly and stared at Face standing there, the look on his face cut into her, first she felt guilt and then anger as well, "I never said I didn't have problems." She folded her arms, "At least I don't eavesdrop." She added.

"Hard not to, when you're practically announcing it. I happened to be out here already," He lifted the towels in one hand, "since I'm working around here. You, on the other hand, seem to have real trouble laying low. Then again," He frowned, almost a sneer on his face, "you don't have trouble LAYING. Low."

She waited and prepared herself for the onslaught of words and emotions she was about to get from him, her own beginning to boil to the surface for counter measures, "Me?" She stepped forward, "What about you? At least I don't walk around with a harem of bimbos." She shot back at him, "And you poor thing, having to get your hands dirty with work." She attacked his vanity.

"I've done a lot worse. I was actually having a good time. This has been a fucking vacation for me, so what if I have to give out a few towels?" He didn't care at all about that, "I love you, Charissa, you're the only woman I ever have loved, and all you want to do is run. Well, if you wanna run, go. I won't bother you anymore." He put a towel over his shoulders and hung onto it. "But I'm going to stop chasing you."

She opened her mouth and then shut it. She stared at him, she couldn't speak… what do you say to that? Suddenly everything was gone, knocked out of her; her anger, the air from her lungs, everything. It took her a moment to realize that she was still even functioning properly. The silence roared and she was at war like she always was. Finally she spoke, "You scare me." Her voice was very quiet, almost mouse like and very unlike the fiery woman she normally was, "When we hooked up… I didn't think it would go that far. I knew what your reputation was, so I figured you'd put an end to it before it did. Six months in I didn't think much of it...and then six more months passed." She sighed, "It still freaks me out, when you tell me you love me. Being loved freaks me out." She admitted, "I've seen the messed up shit love can do to people, what it did to me…" She lowered her gaze then, looking away from him and feeling stupid.

"What did it do to you? What did I ever do out of love that hurt you?" Face frowned, folding his arms and holding on to the towels. "That's not fair, Charissa."

She made a noise of frustration, "Damn it. It's not you Face, it's me okay? It's me. I'm the one with the fucking problem." She clenched her fists a moment and took a series of deep breathes, "You never did anything wrong, you… you were perfect." She sighed heavily, "You are… perfect." She closed her eyes tight a moment and shook her head, "I've finally become the one thing I swore I never would… I've become my sorry excuse for a Mother." She looked at him, "I'm sorry." She began to back up, "For everything…" She moved to walk away and stopped and studied him for a moment, "I don't understand you, how can you still love me… after all of the shit I've done to you and put you through?"

"Because that's what falling in love means. I love you unconditionally, Charissa, that's what that is." Face explained, "I'm always gonna love you. I'll never fall out of love. You can break my heart, but if I only loved you with my heart, that's not love - I love you with my whole self, and you can't break that."

She tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying; to her love was something messy and hurtful. She remembered how her Dad acted after her Mom had walked out on them. She remembered the rejection she got during high school because she was an army brat basically. Then David and how he screwed her up and then there was the man standing before her like a bright light at the end of a very dark tunnel. She blinked repeatedly, her emotions coming to the surface. She closed her eyes and rubbed them hard with her fists, "Damn it." She muttered and then nodded slowly, "You know… I think I'm tired of running." Her wet hazel eyes stared into his eyes directly and unwavering.

"Then don't." Face said, simply. He uncrossed his arms and hung on to the towel, glancing off the side of the ship, "You know, you can't run very far on a ship, and it'll be at least another day or two before we even spot land."

She nodded slowly, "Okay." A small smile spread across her lips at his little joke. She knew she had to say it, and she knew it wouldn't kill her if she did, so why was it so damned hard? She moved forward, stopping directly in front of him, "I need you. I missed you… I do love you." It wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be, and it actually felt kind of good to admit. She looked up at him, "And I think that is what scares me the most, because it feels too good to be true."

"Well, it's good, and it's true." Face grinned, "Besides. I really wasn't in the mood to chase you into the ocean if you did run."

Murdock hurried up to him. "Face, listen - we got trouble. Come on!"

She grinned back, she felt better… whole, like some long lost puzzle piece to who she was had been found. She closed the gap between them and leaned up to kiss him when Murdock's words stopped her, "What's going on?" She separated herself from Face.

* * *

**See! We told you it was going to turn out alright! Well... maybe... **


	11. Chap 11: Drowned

**Disclaimer:** Lather, rinse, repeat.

**Authors' Notes:** And just when you thought all was well now with our lovers...

* * *

Murdock was as pale as a sheet, "Those pirates are gone. And so is B.A.!" He exclaimed, "Hannibal's lookin' for them now, but we gotta go too, or else somebody's gonna get hurt!"

Face dropped the towels and grabbed Murdock's arm, "Where are they now?"

Her eyes widened, "Shit." She couldn't believe that those stupid pirates had gotten the drop on BA, "Let's split up, we'll have a better chance of finding them that way." She pulled her gun from its inner pants holster and checked to make sure it was fully loaded.

Murdock and Face went together, since Face hadn't been packing a weapon that morning. They went down the starboard side of the boat, picking their way from hallway to hallway, cabin to cabin, but they found nothing.

She took the other side and began to search. She did her thing different than them. She was discreet sure, but she went by the book, pushing doors open and pointing her gun into the room first before walking in. She had checked every where possible and turned to head back up top when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, "Shi-" A cloth being pressed over her mouth was the last thing she remembered.

Hannibal and B.A. met up with Murdock and Face,"Any sign of any of them?"

"No. Where's Sosa?" Murdock asked.

"She went to check the other side."

"We didn't check anywhere there! Come on!"

She felt cold metal pressed against her cheek, but it wasn't a gun… it was a floor. She blinked, groaning and realized she was tied up. Slowly the world came into focus and she figured out she was down in the bowels of the ship probably one of the water holds, "Alright you little assholes. Where are you?" She called out struggling against her confines trying to figure out how exactly she was tied up and if she could get out of it.

Cold silence answered her. The four pirates had brought her down to one of the ballast tanks. It was normally full of air - but by the time they were finished opening one of these hatches - it would fill up with water, killing anything inside. The ship would list a little, but it wouldn't sink. Immediately anyways. They'd have back-up here, and finish the job soon.

She stopped struggling and felt with her fingers, they had her tied up from behind which meant if she could get free she could hide it. Idiots, you never tied someone up from behind, always have the hands where you can see them she thought to herself and she focused on working at the ropes. She didn't like the place she was in, it was creepy and well… at the bottom of the ship surrounding by water. She noticed it was a little hard to breathe and figured she was probably sealed in which meant she needed to try as much as possible to conserve air.

They got the hatch open a little way, and left it. It was enough: water began to slowly run down the inside of the ship, making a creaking groan as the pressure started to drop. It began to fill the bottom of the container.

Hannibal was the one who spotted the pirates, "There they are!"

She felt and heard the groan of the ship and frowned, "Shit! Damnit!" She began to really struggle at her confines now, "Those shits really know how to tie a damned knot." She muttered, her eyes going wide as she saw the water starting to fill the room, "Not good." She wiggled and squirmed, the ropes loosening a little but not enough, "Help! Someone!" She called out as loud as she could.

They heard the scream. Murdock and Face bolted back in the direction they'd come, heading for the ballast tanks, while Hannibal and B.A. began to take down the pirates.

The water was coming in fast, faster than she was comfortable with. She kept moving her wrists, ignoring the fact she was rubbing her skin raw as she did so. The water kept rising and rising, "This is just not my day." She muttered and tilted her head towards the top of the room as the water began to reach the top of her neck. By the time Murdock and Face would reach her she'd be just disappearing under the water.

Murdock reached the door and panicked, "It's bolted shut!" He heaved at the bars.

"Move!" Face threw his weight against the lock, and it moved a little. Two more thrusts, and the door banged open. Water rushed over their feet as they ran in.

She took the deepest breath she could as the water flowed over her fully and she began to float up from the floor a little. She tried to use the weightless like conditions to her advantage, but the water made the knots swell and tighten. She clenched her teeth and kept trying no matter. Suddenly the water level began to drop, but she had already stopped struggling, her lungs were burning as she had no choice but to breathe. The salt water filled her mouth and went down her throat, stinging as it went and the world went black.

"Charissa!" Face ran in, splashing through the water and caught her body as it surged towards them, "Murdock! Close the door!" He yelled, once he was in the hallway. Water sloshed around their knees, "We need to close that off!"

Murdock quickly locked the door. Water stopped flowing, and drained away down the hallways. They could hear bullets firing down the hallway.

She was limp in his arms; her lips blue the water having been quite cold. Her hair was dark and matted to her face and neck and her wrists were bleeding steadily thanks to the rope tight around them. She had a pulse but it was very faint and she wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" Face put her on a bench and immediately began to give her mouth-to-mouth. Murdock stood guard, gun at the ready.

Hannibal and B.A. rushed back to them, "They're all dead," the Colonel muttered, breathing a little hard, "Is she going to be all right?"

She began to feel something warm against her, and lips and warm breath filling her burning lungs. She heard voices, and other noises that echoed. Her throat burned and then she was coughing which made it even worse and water was coming up, she turned groaning and opened her eyes as she threw up the water that had been in her lungs until she was dry heaving. She curled up, her body shivering and very cold, "Sssso ccooollllddd." She managed to chatter out hoarsely.

"Here - here - I gotcha." Face was holding her tight and close.

Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief and Murdock backed off a little, "Hey boss - we should go tell the cabin crew that someone opened a hatch down here."

She clung to him, "Sorry." She managed to get out again as she tucked tight against Face, she had never been so scared in her life, hell she had almost just died. She swallowed her fear however and kept moving more and more against him as though she was trying to climb inside him somehow. He was so warm and she was fucking freezing.

"Come on. Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a blanket." Face carried her up the stairs while B.A. went to dispose of the bodies. Hannibal went to the captain, and Murdock went to talk to the ship's crew.

* * *

**Well that was close, whew. **

**Last chapter for this part coming up!**


	12. Chap 12: Static

**Disclaimer:** Yup.

**Authors' Note: **Well another part done, hope you all enjoyed it and look for that crack ficness, it's titled **Covert Operations **and it will be rated **M** well infact you can pretty much count on our stories being rated M from here on out. Annnyhow, enjoy the last chapter

* * *

Her wrists hurt, her lungs still burned and she was probably just short of having hypothermia. It was all beginning to piss her off now as she began to feel more human and alive again. She was glad when they made it to her room. She tried to get her clothes off, trying to do it herself as though she had something to prove and when she couldn't she stared at him helplessly, "A little help please." She was still shaking but she could speak without making it obvious.

Face quickly stripped her down, once they were in her cabin. He helped dry her off with a towel, then dumped all the blankets on the bed and curled up in there with her.

She was glad he was there, so glad. Her perception of things had been drastically altered by what had just transpired and she decided she wouldn't never ever not tell him she loved him after this. Even if they had the world's worst fight, she'd still tell him, "I… I thought I was going to die. That, that was it." There was a touch of fear in her voice.

"I won't let you. Charissa, I promise as long as I'm around, I won't let you die. I promise. I promised you before, and I'm promising you again: Everything's going to be all right." Face looked at her seriously.

She nodded slowly, "I know." That had really been her first true brush with death and it had really scared her in a way she had never been before. She shifted so she could wrap her arms around him and cling to him like she would never let go, "For once, thank you for saving me." She nuzzled against him, her body temperature slowly rising towards normal again, but she was so tired and she was obviously trying to fight her body's need to rest, she really didn't like the idea of closing her eyes again right now.

"For once? What d'you mean, for once?" Face scowled, but lay down and cuddled with her, pulling the blankets so close he could barely move. It would keep them warm, though, and she desperately needed it.

She laughed, "Tough girl, remember? I have issues with being a damsel in distress and having to rely on someone else to get me out of a jam." She smiled a little at him, her eyes starting to look like normal again as she relaxed, her body no longer trembling and shaking here and there anymore. She closed her eyes a moment and took a long deep breath and grinned, "I almost forgot how damn good you smell."

"Let's...not think about that right now." Face said, slightly uncomfortable, "We are just trying to warm you up right now."

She smirked at him, "Oh by the way, you need to thank Murdock." She slid her leg across his beneath the mound of blankets, "I'm warmer." She stated matter-of-factly and shifted upwards a little and nipped at his neck, "But I wouldn't mind being even more so." She said against his skin.

"Stop." Face crossed his arms in front of his body, "Charissa, a sudden bolt like that could give you a heart attack or superchill your body. It could kill you. You need to stop."

She froze, "Oh. Damn." She felt a little silly and sighed, "Stupid Hollywood, they do everything wrong." She muttered, "I think I'll try to sleep then." She decided, and pressed her head against him just so, so she could hear and feel his heart beating and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall into a dreamless and very deep sleep.

After the ship had regained its balance properly, and Hannibal and B.A. took in an evening meal, and Murdock had surprised the guests with an enormous pudding flambé, Face finally woke up again. It was late at night, and someone was singing outside their room.

She felt too warm suddenly and shifted in an uncomfortable fashion and woke slightly, "Mmm, too warm." She muttered and started trying to kick some of the blankets off. She normally slept warm anyways, thus she normally just used a sheet to cover up with. As she shifted she began to wake up more and her stomach let out a loud almost menacing growl making her eyes pop open, "Um. I think I'm hungry."

Face blinked sleepily at her, "Well, we could order room service..."

Murdock burst in with a three-course meal, everything balanced on his arms and legs and hands and head. "Dinner is served!"

She blinked at Murdock as she slowly sat up and eyed the food and moved towards it in thoughtless abandon. She quickly remembered she was naked and wrapped one of the blankets around her and settled at the small table and dug in, not giving a damn about manners, "Murdock, you are a life saver." She smiled at him, her mouth full of food.

Murdock smiled happily, "Glad to be of service." He tipped his hat. "Speakin' of which, Captain says thank you to all of us." he grinned at Face, "I'll let you two be, now. Remember to wait an hour after eatin' before attemptin' any exercise."

She almost choked at Murdock's last comment, then laughed and took a drink of water. She looked at Face and quirked a brow, "I can't eat all this by myself. I'm hungry don't get me wrong, but not that hungry."

Face smiled and dug in, "I'm going to eat too, you know. I don't just run on sunshine and rainbows." He began to eat.

Murdock made his way back to the kitchens with the empty trays and plates.

"Sunshine and rainbows?" She smirked at him, "I thought it was sex and… well, sex." She sat back feeling full and stretched, "You know, you're lucky to have a friend like Murdock. He really watches out for you." She sipped at the frosty glass of chocolate milk the crazy man had left behind wondering how he knew she liked it.

"He's probably the best friend I've got." Face grinned, taking some water and eating the rest of his food, "Oh man, this is good...he can cook like nobody else I know, I swear."

"He's a good guy." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but… do you think he used special sauce?" She frowned suddenly, "I don't think there'd be any of that on a cruise ship, would there?" She knew all about Murdock and his alternative cooking seasonings, "We had a good little chat, he and I. Or rather he talked and I listened."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't find any antifreeze in the kitchens." Face said, but he dubiously checked the soup, "And what d'you mean, you two talked? When did you get a chance to do that?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "He knew… about what I did and when I snuck back to my room he was there and he basically told me to knock my shit off and either treat you right or head for the hills." She admitted, "It was a bit of a wake-up call honestly." She looked down at her bandaged wrists and sighed.

"Well." Face was impressed. He reminded himself to buy Murdock an entire case of antifreeze when they got back to the mainland, "I'll have to thank him, then. I think he saved us, after all."

She nodded, "Yeah. He did." She said with a small smile. Beneath the table she reached out with her foot and ran it down the length of his calf, her expression and eyes completely innocent.

Face pretended not to notice, "This food is really delicious. What d'you say we go down and thank Murdock again, directly?" He asked casually, moving his leg away.

She arched a brow at him, "Sure." She stood and let the blanket slip from her frame as she did so and wandered over to the small chest of drawers and hunted up some clothing, "And while we're at it we can move your stuff up here." She suggested as she slipped into some clothes.

"Why? We'll be on shore tomorrow, there's no point." He shook his head, "Besides. We didn't bring that much to begin with. I think B.A. brought the most, and that's only because he likes wearing all that gold."

"Really…" Suddenly she seemed a little sad, shore. New York Harbor. It meant going back to a normal life… it meant having to explain to her superiors why she had been out of contact for this long. A thought suddenly skipped into her mind as she looked at him, "You might not need clothes that much anyways." With that she moved towards the door.

"I've got my uniform, I can always con my way into other things." Face said calmly. As much as he knew Charissa was playing for more, he really, really was not in the mood for it - physically or mentally.

She took the hint and dropped any more… wayward thoughts. Mostly because her mind was now occupied by coming up with what to say to her Superiors. She knew she'd get good mentions for taking down Karls in England, but the rest of it… well; she'd probably be up the creek on. She walked calmly and silently beside him, the fact she was thinking hard obvious.

Face was in the bathroom, attempting to fix his hair. It had gotten soaked with the water and his exertion, and damned if he wasn't a vain thing. "Great," he complained, "now it's going to smell like seawater for a week."

She shook her head slowly at him, "I'm sure you can go to where ever it is you go and find something to help with that." She smiled and tilted her head looking at him, "Plus, the surfer dude look kind of works for you." She leaned against the door way of the bathroom and watched him.

"I am not a surfer dude." Face deadpanned, crossing his arms and continuing to hem and haw in the mirror. Finally he turned back to her. "I should get going. I'll send Murdock back for the plates and I'll see you in the morning."

She locked the door after he left and sighed, wishing she would've asked him to stay.

**TBC...**

* * *

**~Sound Track~**

_Wicked Games- HIM (Main Theme)_

_Decode- Paramore (Charissa's theme)_

_20th Century Boy- Def Leppard (Chapter 1: When Face comes out with the girls)_

_You Win Again- Bee Gees (Chapter 3)_

_Secret- Maroon 5 ( Chapter 7: Slower song in the club scene)_

_Paralyzer- Finger Eleven (Chapter 7: Faster song during club scene)_

_Pretty Handsome Awkward- The Used ( Chapter 8: When they take down the Pirates)_

_Bad Girl- Alexandra Slate (Chapter 9: When Charissa goes to Devon and sleeps with him)_

_In the Absence of the Sun- Duncan Sheik (Chapter 10: When Face tells Charissa just how much he loves her)_


End file.
